Kingdom Hearts: Another Story
by ami149
Summary: Okay. this is my first Fanfic. So i think this is what would happen if they had another friend. So please R&R. I AM SO BAD AT WRITING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdome Hearts or the characters. only Ami.

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it. Read and Reveiw!

Chapter One: The Beginning (Destiny Island) 

"What! Was it a dream or not?" as Sora awoke gasping for air

"Ahh. So you're up sleepy bum." Kairi proclaimed as she through a blanket at him.

"Dreaming again weren't you." Riku scoffed as he walked up to Sora and Kairi.

"No I wasn't!" Sora argued. Sora stood up so he could be face to face Riku as they continued to fight.

"Oh my god, That is so pretty!" Kairi pointed out looking at the sky interrupting Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku both looked up at the sky to only find shooting stars coming out of the clouds.

" Look! Someone is falling out of the sky." Kairi screamed as she stared at the sky. "You two have got to help that person."

"Okay" as Sora and Riku said while starting for a sprint towards the seawater. By the time Sora and Riku reached the person had already fallen into the sea unharmed. When they looked upon the person face they found out it was a girl.

"I felt like I know this girl yet we have never met?" Sora thought, as he and Riku pulled the girl back to the beach on where Kairi was waiting.

"You can barely see her face" Kairi said once Riku and Sora laid her down on the beach. The girl was wearing a black cloak with a silver coloured chain, which fell low onto her black cloak and had pink hair. The cloak was zipped up high on her neck and a hood was covering most of her face. They knew this once she was out of the water.

"Uh. Where am I?" The girl had asked once she had awaked a few minutes later.

"You're on Destiny Island." Kairi answered. The girl sat up and took a brief look at the ocean before placing her hand over her heart to scream out in pain.

"Wha…what is it?" Sora stammered as he moved in closer to see what was wrong. His face showed that he was really worried now.

"My…my heart…it hurts." The girl managed to say between gasps of pain. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and the girl was floating above the ground passed out. Something had emerged from the girl's heart. It looked like a crystal of some sort. Another flash of light and the girl was back down on the beach.

"Good Morning!" as Kairi greeted the girl. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust to the rather bright light coming off the sun. "Hi! I'm Kairi, this is Sora and that is Riku. And what is your name?" Kairi said happily.

"Oh. My name is Ami. Um…How did I get here?" Ami said while looking around.

"We were hoping you could tell us. Because you fell out of the sky, out of nowhere." Sora said looking confused.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know either." Ami said while looking at the ground, as if she was thinking of something else.

"Here, let me show you around" Sora said as he grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her to her feet, before she could respond. Sora pulled Ami all over the island to shoe her all of the spots on where he and the others would hang out. He also showed Ami the raft they were making so they could sail to far off places.

"What is up in that tree?" Ami said as she pointed to a tree.

"Oh! That is the paupo fruit. Legend says if two people share one their destiny's become intertwined." Sora explained. As he pointed to the fruit on the tree.

"Wow." Ami replied in amazement.

"Come on. Lest head to town and find a place for u to stay" Sora said as he dragged Ami to a small wharf.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdome Hearts or the characters. only Ami.

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it. Read and Reveiw!

Chapter Two: The Door to Darkness 

_A year later..._

"Can't believe it has been a year since you have come to destiny Islands." Sora said as he and Ami walked the beach. "To bad Riku and Kairi had to do homework."

"Ya." Ami replied as she and Sora continued to walk. "Lets head to the paupo tree."

"Okay. Race you!" Sora said as he started to run.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Ami yelled as she ran after Sora.

At the paupo fruit tree Sora and Ami sat upon the trunk and started to talk. "I can't believe it. You almost beat Riku at sword fighting!" Sora said waving his hand in the air.

"Hee hee. Thanks." Ami said as she gave a little chuckle.

"Hey do you always where the same cloak every day." Sora said wondering because he has never seen Ami in anything else.

"Ya why? I do wash it." Ami said with a smirk.

"Just wondering" Sora said rubbing the back of his head while getting the cold shoulder from Ami. "Hey! There is one place on where I want to show you before it gets dark out."

"Okay" Ami replied Ami followed Sora to the opposite part of the Island to show her a secret passage under a tree where Sora disappeared. Ami followed him in. After following Sora into the secret passage for awhile, they came to a room with a door at the opposite end. Kairi was standing in front of the door with a blank look on her face.

"KAIRI! Are you alright?" Sora said as began to step forward.

"So…ra…"Kairi said in an utmost daze. As soon as Kairi turned around the door in the back of the room burst open letting out a gust of wind. Kairi was thrown off her feet and pushed towards Sora.

"I'll catch you Kairi, don't worry!" Sora shouted as he opened up his arms to catch Kairi. But, Kairi had disappeared before she even got to Sora.

Sora turned around to only find Ami crying as the wind swirled around her. "It has begun. The door has opened."

"What door has been opened?" Sora asked in return.

"The door to darkness." Ami wept. Something began to pour out darkness from underneath Ami's feet.

Then he noticed a Key shaped pendent had appeared around Ami's neck on a chain. Another gust of wind coming out of the door, took Sora and Ami off their feet and out the entrance. When Sora stood to his feet to look around there was nothing to look at. His home was gone. His shadow started to consume him. In a panic Sora started to thrash around, then he could see nothing. All of a sudden something very bright appeared in his hand and all of a sudden the darkness surrounding his body was gone. It was a key or is it a sword.

"**_It is the Keyblade. You are the chosen one. You will open the door to light."_**

"A keyblade." Sora said in utmost interest. All of a sudden a large black hole started to suck up the rest of the remaining Island. Everything was devoured. Sora and Ami clung for their lives but sadly the pull was too strong and they were both consumed by the black hole. But before they disappeared they saw Riku in a puddle of darkness then he disappeared. Sora tried to call out to him, but before he could say anything, he was devoured by the black hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdome Hearts or the characters. only Ami.

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it. Read and Review!

Chapter Three: Traverse Town 

Donald and Goofy interred Traverse Town to find a person named Squall. For Queen Minnie sent them to try and find out on what the king had wrote in is letter, and only a person named Squall may know something. Unannounced to their knowledge some was waiting in the ally. In the ally Sora was waiting passed out.

"Where am I?" Sora said in a daze as he began to wake up. Sora got to his feet so he could take a look around. At the very end of the ally he could see Ami scrambling to the wall to get away from something. Suddenly a black creature came from out of the ground. Sora did not know what to do. All of the sudden the keyblade showed up in his hand. "Oh?" Sora said startled by its appearance. Right away Sora knew what to do. He lunged forward and swung at the black creature. When he hit the creature it was gone.

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner for a while." Ami sighed. "So you are the Keyblade wielder." Ami thought to herself

"No problem." Sora said with a smile on his as he helped Ami up. "Where are we anyways?"

"I really don't know." Ami replied while putting her hand over her head. Ami was still looking around the ally when Sora ran out of the ally. As soon as Sora got out of the ally again another black creature appeared. Sora quickly killed that on to.

"So you are the chosen one."

"Uh? What? Who's there?" Sora said as he turned around to see a girl carrying a large sword.

"But why would the kingdom Key choose you?" The girl had said before pointing her sword at Sora.

"What?" Sora stepped back. A flash of white light And Sora was knocked out. Ami heard a noise coming from the outside of the ally. She put on her hood before looking to see what happened.

Ami came out of the ally to see what had happened. "What?" Ami ran to Sora's side to see on what had happened. "Sora…" Before Ami could finish her sentence the person who had knocked out Sora knocked out Ami thinking she was a threat.

Sora started to wake up. Kairi was right above him. "Kairi? Is that you?"

"Kairi? Who's that? My name is Andi. The great hentai yoai ninja Andi," The vision of Kairi Changed into a girl who looked like a ninja. "Squall I think you hit him too hard." Andi said looking towards someone who was in front of the corner.

"My bad." Squall said in a lazy sounding voice.

Sora sat up so he could look around the room. From the corner of his eye he saw that squall was standing in front of someone, who appeared to be tied up. As soon as the person awoke the hood covering the face of the person slipped off to reveal Ami. Andi and Squall looked at Ami with a surprised looked on their faces.

Ami opened her eyes to take a look around. " Uh? Where am I? Hey! Why am I tied up! Oh. Hey Sora. Can you tell them to untie me." Ami said as she really started to sound pissed off.

"Uh? Sora you know her." Andi said with amazement

"Ya I do. So do you think that you can untie her?" Sora said he rubbed the sore part of his head where squall had hit him Quietly, Squall bent down to untie Ami.

"Thanks" said Ami as she shot a piercing look of distrust

"So, Sora you are the keyblades chosen one." Andi said as she picked up the keyblade

"Ya. Apparently" Sora Said. The keyblade Andi was holding a bright light came off and disappeared and repapered in Sora's hand.

"You're heart is strong. That is why the keyblade chose you and heartless are after you and that was the only way to conceal your heart from them. Heartless are with out hearts. So now the go around taking people's hearts." Ami said sitting next to Sora

"We had to take the keyblade away from you to save you. There has been a huge heartless lurking around. If it had sensed your heart it would have been huge trouble." Squall said as she leaned up against the wall.

"So those are what they where called. They also appeared on the island to. Right Ami?" Sora said turning towards her.

"Ya! That's right." Ami said turning towards Sora so they where both face to face.

"So what did happen to the Island? And Kairi? And Riku!" Sora said franticly looking around the room. "Ami do you know what happened?" Sora now started to almost to cry.

"Yes…" Ami said before a heartless appeared in the room.

"Quickly follow me Sora!" Squall said as she jumped out the window. Sora was worried he might be endangered and ran after Squall. Ami followed both of them into a water way before more heartless showed up. Sora turned around to help Ami.

"Don't worry about me! Go ahead!" Ami screamed at Sora. Reluctantly Sora did as he was told. A bright light emerged from Ami and all of the Heartless where gone.

Sora followed Squall in to third district before losing her. "Wak!" A weird voice came from above. Sora looked up to only see a duck and a dog of some sort fall a balcony. Before Sora could move out of the way the duck and doge fell onto him.

"The Keyblade!" the duck and dog both said. Only a few feet away from where they had landed was a giant heartless. The heartless started to attack them so they had no choice but to attack back.

Before long all three of them had passed out because they where to tired to carry on. Seeing the chance to have Sora's heart, the heartless sent out its strongest attack to make sure it did not miss.

"Sora! No!" Ami screamed as she had just caught up and saw the heartless just about to attack. Ami quickly ran down to Sora's side to cover him from the attack. The attack from the heartless hit Ami right in the back. The blast was so powerful, it awoke Sora in time to see Ami's stained with tears yet she was not crying. All around Sora was a whirl wind of pieces of cloth that had come off of Ami's cloak.

The heartless sent out another attack directed at Sora and Ami. Ami held the attack back long enough to tell Sora to run for it. Seeing her face Sora knew it was his only chance to escape. He thanked Ami and made a run for it. Not long after she collapsed. The heartless stood over Ami ready to take her hearts as soon as it appeared. Sora and the other two waited with horror on the sidelines. But Ami's heart did not appear. All of a sudden Ami stood up with a revenges smirk on her face.

She flung off her torn cloak to reveal a new out fit of black border shorts, a pink top under a white on and black shoes. She stood still looking at the heartless for a few moments. Then she placed her hand over the key shaped pendent and closed her eyes. The heartless saw its opportunity and attacked Ami. As soon as the heartless moved Ami opened her eyes and gave a smirk. Something had appeared in her hand. A second keyblade. A black keyblade.

She doges the heartless attack and struck it while it was still open. That was it, the heartless had disappeared. Ami held out her keyblade in front of her and it disappeared and repapered as her pendent again. Sora and the other two stared in amazement. When they looked back at Ami again she had collapsed from exhaustion.

"Ami! Are you okay?" Sora said when reached Ami.

"Ya. I'm okay. What about you? Your pretty beat up to." Ami said looking up at Sora as he helped her. Before he could say anything Squall, Andi and another came into the district yelling.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Andi said when she reached him and Ami.

"Ya! I'm okay thanks to Ami. Oh. And thanks to those two over there." Said Sora once he helped Ami up.

"By the way, what are your guy's names?" Sora said looking towards the other two.

"Quack! I'm Donald Duck and this is Goofy." Donald said as he introduced himself and Goofy.

"Hu- yuk" said goof turning to Sora

"Oh my god! Are you two okay? You're so beat up. Here Let me heal you." The girl said to both Ami and Sora. "Oh by the way my name is Shmez Oto but you can just call me Shmez" Shmez grabbed Ami and Sora hand and sat them down on some chairs that she had conjured up. Both Sora and Ami where confused about what just happened. Shmez shouted "Cure" and through up in the air a potion which mixed with cure and healed both Sora and Ami.

"Thanks" Sora and Ami said together. Sora looked up at Shmez and smiled. Squall and Andi walked up behind Shmez to look at something. When Ami looked at all three of them her heart started to burn, but it was mild so she ignored it. Squall, Andi, and Shmez started to take about something and pointed to Ami.

"Okay! You three have been staring at me ever since I got here! What is it!" Ami shouted at the three of them. The all stared at Ami than looked back at each other with grim faces. Squall turned to face Ami and said

"Um… remember any previous memories of a flower patch next to a castle?"

"No. I don't remember." Ami said with a hint of sorrow in her voice while looking at the ground.

"Oh." Squall replied.

Donald informed them that he and goofy where told to find the keyblade master of the Kingdom Key and to stay with him while they go to other worlds to lock up the world's keyhole to stop the heartless. Not knowing what a keyhole Sora looked to Squall and Andi so they could explain what it is and, why the heartless want it.

"So if my keyblade is the kingdom Key. What key does Ami have?" Sora still looking confused at the hole idea of other keyblades.

"My keyblade is Black Rose. See." Ami summoned her keyblade and her pendent vanished as soon as black rose appeared.

"Okay so if I go with you guys will I be able to find Riku and Kairi?" Sora said looking at the ground.

"Well of course we can. Just cheer up and believe and of course we can find them." Goofy said to Sora.

"Then I will go with you guys." Sora said in a cheerful voice.

"I'll go to" Ami said poking Donald in the head.

"Fine." Donald said pushing Ami's hand away from him. They soon said their good byes and Sora, Ami, Donald and goofy where off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdome Hearts or the characters. only Ami.

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it. Read and Review!

Chapter Four: Wonderland 

"So how are we going to get to other worlds?" Sora asked as he, Ami Donald and Goofy walked away to the docks.

"By using a gummi ship. See look. There it is now." Goof said as he pointed to a yellow and red spaceship.

"Wow" said Sora in amazement. On the gummi ship, Donald told Sora that they can tell the world s that they are from other worlds so the can protect the world order.

"What world is that?" Sora said looking out a port hole after a long flight to the world.

"I don't know. Why don't we land to check it out?" Goofy said as he nudged Donald to steer towards the world.

As the four of them stepped out of the ship they all fell into a hole that was filled with furniture and rainbow lights. After a few feet of failing the started to float down to the floor below. Unfortunately, the last few feet let them hover in the air. Goofy was the first to crash to the floor below, followed by Donald and Sora.

"Hey. Where Is Ami?" Sora said as he started to arise off of the two of them.

"Up here." She said as she came crashing down onto the three of them. "Hee hee. Sorry about that." Ami said as she arose off of Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Um where are we anyways?"

"I think dis place is called Wonderland" Donald said once Sora was off of him. Just than a white rabbit wearing a red coat had a watch in is left hand and was yelling 'I'm Late!'

Sora and the others followed the rabbit into a room and disappeared into a small door. When Sora tried to open the door it spoke.

"Let go of my nose!"

"What!" Sora said as he let go of the door handle and took a look around. "Who said that?"

"Down here. Next time can you warn a sleeping door?" The small door said with annoyance.

"Um… can we go through?" Ami kneeled down so she was almost head level with the door.

"You can't. You're simply too big." The door replied.

"Then how do we get small?" Sora asked

"Try the bottle on the table." All of a sudden a table appeared with 2 bottles on it. One said small the other big. Sora grabbed the bottle labelled small and took a sip. He then passed it to Ami who did the same and she passed it to goofy, who passed to Donald. In a few seconds the where only a few inches tall each.

"Okay we are now small enough. Now can we go through?" Sora turned around to face the already sleeping door. "Uhh." Sora said with a blank look on his face.

"I found another way out that we can fit through" goofy said overjoyed. Everybody went through the crack in the wall to only find it lead to a garden. Past a tall hedge they could see the white rabbit blow onto a horn saying that some sort of trial was open.

"Trial. Why?" a young girl in a blue dress and blonde hair said.

"I the queen of hearts accuse you Alice at attempt at stealing my heart." The queen of hearts bellowed at her.

"Her heart." Sora managed to whisper to Ami, Donald and Goofy.

"The punishment is … off with your head!" The Queen screamed pointing her staff at Alice who tried to back away. The cards on either side of the garden started to move.

"What! I know who did it." Sora said as he began to step forward.

"Who dares interrupts my court!" The Queen pointed at Sora.

"Sora we can't tell her." Ami said grabbing his shoulder while nodding her head. Sora looked at Ami letting his face tell her why.

"Well!" The Queen started to get impatient.

"Alice is innocent." Ami stepped forward and looked the queen in the eye.

"Fine prove it. Bring back some evidenced. But Alice will stay here. You only have 1 hour to do so." Queen commanded her card to usher Alice into a cage so she could not escape.

"Fine. Sora this way." Ami pointed to a path that seemed to lead to a forest. "Good place to find our proof." The four of them quickly ran off into the forest to make sure they did not lose anytime.

"Garsh. This place is so big. How are we going to find any proof?" Goofy said walking in a circle. It starts to make him fell dizzy. Suddenly a pink and purple cat with a wide grin from ear to ear appeared in front of them.

"If you need proof, go drink some tea." The Cheshire cat said as he started to disappear again.

"What! how does that up us?" Donald said as he waved his wand in the air. (To bad Donald has a short temper)

The cat's eyes and wide grin smiled repapered again to only say. "You'll find."

"Well. I guess we move on." Ami said as she started to walk towards a gap between the tall grass.

Sora lead the way into a tea party room. "Garsh! The cat was right." Goofy said as the shadows began to grow. Shadows, soldiers and large body's began to appear

"This isn't good" Donald quaked as a heartless appeared in front of him making him jump back closer to Ami.

"Their surrounding us. What should we do?" Ami said as she summoned her keyblade.

"We have no choice." Sora said as the heartless came closer.

"But you still don't know much on fighting still." Ami pleaded to Sora. But it was too late. The heartless started to attack. Ami quickly pushed Sora out of the way and parried with her keyblade. Sora gained his thoughts and joined Ami. Donald was fling around his staff wildly shooting of fire and ice in every which way. Goofy on the other side of Donald and was charging with all of his might.

"Duck" Ami yelled at Sora so she could strike a shadow that Sora did not see. Sora did his best to fight swinging his keyblade around with very good accuracy. While Ami did the same although she hit every single heartless that came at her. Sora was fighting a large body but his sword kept on bouncing off its stomach.

"Sora! You have to jump over it and strike it from behind!" Ami yelled as she flipped over the heartless and strike it from above. Sora had some trouble on how was o do that but he quickly found away to use his keyblade for leverage to jump over the heartless large body. When his feet where back on the ground he quickly striked the heartless.

Soon all of the heartless were gone but a weird box formed around the very last one.

"Here. We can take this back as evidence." Ami walked over to the box and picked it up. "Hee hee! Looks like the heartless hates it in there." The all started for the exit.

Back in the court room they could all see the queen was getting impatient. Ami brought the box and placed it on the ground where the queen would see it. "Here is your proof" Ami said

All of a sudden the top of the box came loose and the heartless jumped out at the queen. Sora quickly jumped at the heartless before it could strike. "See! That is what had attacked you and tried to take your heart" Sora said as soon as he landed on the ground again.

"Fine." The queen waved her hand to signal to have Alice lowered. When the cage was opened Alice was gone. The Queens face started to go red. The next thing they new she was yelling to her guards to have Sora, Ami, Donald, Goofy captured.

"Run!" Donald was the first on to start running.

"How many do you think there are?" Sora said in between panting breaths.

"I don't know! But one thing I do know I don't want to get caught" Ami said between panting breaths to as all four of them darted to the nearest exit.

"I think they gave up" Ami said as she was bent over with her hands on knees and her head was hanging

"Thankfully they stopped. I couldn't go another step with out falling down." Sora said as he was outstretched on the ground. Goofy and Donald where back to back sitting on the floor.

"Hey! Look were we are." Ami said as she stood up looking around. "We are back at the room when we turned small."

"Ya. Your right" Sora said as he got to his feet. "Why don't we go up to the top of the table so we could get back to our old height before they find us?"

"Good idea." Ami said. Ami, Sora, Donald and Goofy started to climb up to the top of the table. When they had reached the top and was close to the bottle the Cheshire cat appeared again.

"The darkness is nearing" was all the cat said before disappearing again. All of a sudden a heartless a tall black and red heartless with paper like arms and legs flipped over the table. When it landed on the floor it started to juggle. Fire began to spew every where. The fire surrounded them singing Donald's duck tail feathers.

"Whack!" Donald jumped up and began to run in circles in hope the fire would go out.

"ICE" Ami summoned her keyblade and extinguished the fire.

"I have never seen a heatless this big before. Why can't I move? Someone help me! O no my voice is gone!" The heartless slammed down it juggling clubs in attempt to hit the Sora. "AMI!" Sora had yelled hoping it could reach her ears as he closed his eyes and covered his face. Something had flashed in front of his face a few mille seconds later.

"Guard!" A flash of light appeared out of nowhere. When Sora opened his eyes he saw Ami in front of him. When he looked up he could see the heartless clubs had stopped moving. When he looked back at Ami he could tell it was taking all of her energy to stop the clubs from coming any farther to them. Ami's knees started to give way she could do this any longer. The heartless slammed down his clubs with more power on to the shield.

"The keyblade master should be able to use a little magic." The Cheshire cat's voice came out of no where.

"Huh? What?" Sora looked down at his keyblade flames of fire and snow flakes swirled around it and then finally disappeared into it. "Was that fire I saw" fire started to erupt from Sora's keyblade and hit Donald and goofy in the ass.

"AHHH" Donald and goofy started to run around to try and put it out.

"Was… was that magic?" Sora looked down at his keyblade. The heartless brought it clubs again onto the shield Ami had protecting them.

"Sora! Concentrate!" Ami yelled at Sora over her shoulder 'I can't take more of this. One more hit and I am a goner and same with Sora'

'I must concentrate. I have to save Ami, Donald and Goofy' snow flakes started to dance around Sora's keyblade. "Ami! Jump out of the way!"

"What! Are you crazy?" Ami screamed at Sora

"Just do it!" Sora shouted back. Ami jumped out of the way.

"Freeze!" Sora shouted as he let a beam of blue icy cold light hit the heartless freezing it in its tracks.

"Good job Sora!" Goofy said congratulating him. _Creak. _

"What was that?" Donald said as he ran up to Sora, goofy and Ami. They all looked towards the heartless in time to see it crumble to pieces. A heart arose from the shattered heartless.

"What is with all this noise? Can't a door get any sleep around here?" the four of them turned to see that the door had. "Yawn" when the door yawned, Sora's keyblade started to shake. It started to go out of control. It lunged forward.

"What... is happening?" a beam of light came from the tip of his keyblade. There was a key hole inside the doors mouth on which the beam had hit. _Click._ The door was locked. "What… was that?"

"That was the worlds key hole that you had just locked" Ami said as she started to turn around to walk back to the gummi ship.

"Hey wait up!" Sora ran after Ami

"Uh what is this?" Goofy said as he picked something that had fallen out of the key hole.

"I don't know. Why don't we go back to traverse town to ask Squall" Donald said as he and goofy walked out of the room.


End file.
